Now
by CatGal15
Summary: Sequel to Then.
1. Chapter 1

Fiona stared into Shrek's eyes, seeing a truth she did not want to acknowledge.

"You know what the best part of today was?" he asked, "I got the chance to fall in love with you all over again."

Fiona smiled sadly before bending down to kiss him, holding most of his upper body weight. As he used the last of his waning strength to barely pucker his lips, she felt his body grow lighter as it rapidly faded from her arms. Opening her eyes she lowered her hands, feeling part of her heart die with him. Looking down upon herself she saw the sparkles that were beginning to swirl majestically over her transforming body. Stricken, the ogres watched.

When the magical cloud faded, a beautiful human was left in the warrior's wake. She wore the warrior's clothing, but unlike her dress, Fiona's ragged makeshift apparel had not been cursed by the witch; and it hung loosely over her delicate human form. She was much smaller as a human and so her hair appeared much longer. It hung heavily to the linoleum, uncombed and wild.

Puss stared at his best friend. Unlike the others, he had seen the transformation many times. It was not a shock. What surprised him was how she didn't even seem to realize that she was not alone.

"Hah!" Rumpelstiltskin's evil chortle was the only thing that could manifest in Fiona's fog of grief. "I knew nobody could love a real ogre. The palace is mine!"

"No it ain't, squidget," Cookie sassed. "Your time is up, too."

Rumpelstiltskin squirmed again. "Baba!" he commanded. "Save me."

All eyes went to the flock of witches, who stood in a terrified cluster amongst the ogres. Baba looked at her coworkers before stepping forth, walking timidly through the sea of monsters. She stopped before Cookie and raised her eyes to his, seeing in them a sudden kindness that made up her mind. "No," she said simply, and the room went still. "You're not worth saving. I don't want you alive anymore."

"What!"

Cookie smiled nervously at the witch before carrying Rumpelstiltskin away. He was followed by several ogres. Most of the Resistance stayed rooted where they stood, looking at the statue princess. The witches stood with them, silent, as Baba returned to stand with her friends. Ogre and witch did not communicate. Everybody was still, and most eyes were turned to the undeniably cursed woman kneeling in Fiona's place.

Suddenly Fiona lurched to her feet and looked at the debris on the polished kingdom floor. Ignoring everyone, she walked to the discarded helmet near where Shrek had fallen, and bent to retrieve it. Brushing some stray hair from her face, she looked up at the fading sunset and then, surprising her unsuspecting audience, she chucked the helmet in a fit of rage. It struck the wall and clattered noisily across the floor, spinning to a halt at the feet of a frightened witch.

"What is it with redheads?" one ogre whispered to another.

The witch picked up the helmet and walked timidly to Fiona. "Uh, I guess you must be the cursed princess," she said, in a rather pleasant voice that surprised Fiona. "We accept whatever punishment is in store for us."

Fiona looked up at the witch. Her eyes were as cold and sharp as icicles.

"But you should know that we were only going along with him out of fear. We didn't have the courage to stand up to him like you did."

Fiona turned her eyes from the witch to the countless others who looked back at her. She narrowed her eyes, trying to decide what she wanted to be. Whether she would decide to seize the kingdom or hand it over to the Pope, she still had one last special decree.

"Every witch is hereby sentenced to life in prison." Before she had even finished the sentence, the air was filled with the sound of rustling fabric as the ogres searched for weapons, and the clatter of broomsticks falling to the linoleum floor before the ogres began escorting the witches from the room. Soon only Fiona, Donkey and Puss remained.

"So whatcha gonna do now?" Donkey asked.

Fiona crossed her arms. "I'm going to take it back," she announced. "You and the ogres are invited to live with me."

"Here?" Donkey asked, looking around the palace with big eyes.

"Yes."

Puss cleared his throat. "Might I make a suggestion?" he asked, and continued at Fiona's nod. "A life was lost today. It may not be unjustified if the ogres hunted the witches that remain."

Fiona narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not like him."

He broke eye contact, and Fiona walked away pulling up her clothes. When she tried ascending the stairs, she lost first one shoe, then the other. She sighed and shook her head, walking up the stairs and disappearing into the darkness.

Alone with Puss, Donkey turned to face him, his clooves clopping softly on the linoleum. "So what's up wichu, man? You gonna stay?"

"Of course. I would follow Fiona to the end of the earth." Puss looked at him. "And you?"

"I dunno, man; I did my thing here for years. I don't know if I want to stay another minute in this joint."

"It will not be the same environment. The ogres have welcomed you."

"It's not the ogres, man; it's the scene. I hate this place cause of him; it's tainted. You know what, I need to just chill. Think I'mma just go for a walk or somethin' and clear my head. I'll RSVP later."

Puss watched as he clopped down the hallway and through the open doors.

-x-

Fiona slid the lock into place and turned to face the interior of her room, but instead saw the sullen bedroom of a witch. It was so different. In place of a warm and cheerful fireplace, tall candelabrum had been placed near the bed; which was, as all the windows were, concealed by the curtain. The dresser was gone, but there was a door that had been absent in Fiona's childhood. She tried the knob, but the door was locked. She knocked and listened, but heard nothing; and so, deciding to confront her fears and curiosity, she found herself hunting down the key.

Looking beneath the ornate rug yielded no result, but she did discover the ogre figurine on the mantle, still laying down, its head severed from its body. Fiona briefly paused the hunt to snap the figurine together; then, pausing by the bed, she gritted her teeth and pushed the curtain aside. It was empty. Sighing in relief Fiona patted the surface, retrieving only a book. She lifted the pillow. There was no key, but she did discover a long, thin object that was heavier than it looked, and its shiny surface caught the firelight. It had a bluish-purple star at the top, which made it resemble a toy for a little girl.

Carrying the book to the light of the candles, Fiona put the magic wand on the mantle and began flipping through the thick, yellowed pages. They were all about spells and curses, and each submission credited a witch as the inventor. Fiona continued to read, wondering if her spell was listed.

She had skimmed through several pages when she decided the light was just plain horrible, and she turned to the window with the intention of opening the drapes. Instead, she found she was unable to move; rooted in place and paralyzed with fear. A white mask had materialized in the darkness and was looking at her. It was moving.

They stared at each other. Suddenly the mask's mouth lifted upward into a lipless smile. "Ah! I thought you looked familiar. I'm glad you were victorious."

Fiona stepped off to the side, allowing the candles to better illuminate what looked like a mirror. "Who...what are you?"

"I am the Magic Mirror."

Fiona considered the wand she had discovered. "Do you grant wishes? Because I've got one."

"No, sorry. That was Rumpelstiltskin's department."

Fiona shook her head. "No, it really wasn't."

The Magic Mirror gave her a compassionate nod.

"So what is your power?" Fiona inquired.

"I can appear in any mirror I want," he offered.

"Good. If you don't mind, I'd like you to advertise that Rumpelstiltskin has been...replaced."

"Sure thing, I can get started tonight," he answered, then surprised her by saying, "The key is in the fireplace."

Fiona raised her brows at him. "Are you a mind reader?"

"With all due respect, I don't have to be." The mirror's smile was apologetic as Fiona turned to the fireplace. She knelt and lifted two of the logs before finding the key. Then she stood up and turned to thank the mirror, but its surface was lifeless and normal.

Fiona went to the door and opened it, discovering a large walk-in closet filled with...her things. And her parents' things. It was not organized; it was a giant mess. But there were countless memories. Their clothing, her mother's reading glasses, her father's pipe that he had sworn to give up. Fiona's smile was bittersweet as she ransacked the shelves that held her own laundry.

Stepping back she kicked something with her heel, and she automatically looked behind her, which afforded her a glimpse of something hidden in the shadows of a fairly concealed shelf. She reached past the laundry and pulled out her mother's crown.

Fiona didn't take her eyes off of its delicate gilded frame as she laid her dress down on top of what might have been a chair beneath the mound of clothing, and she couldn't keep from crying as she turned the crown over in her hands. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Fiona began to walk down the stairs, she was dressed like a human princess again; wearing a dress made of sapphire silk, with flowing elbow-length sleeves, a square neckline and an ankle-length hem. Her bangs were pulled back with a barrette. When she looked up at the ogres who filled the room, her steps slowed and she tried to steady her unusually shaky breathing. Yes, her parents and Shrek were dead. But she had also gained more than she thought possible. Her freedom. Her kingdom. Her friends. They were her family now.

She couldn't help but notice how much bigger the ogres seemed, and she stayed on the stairs to make herself feel less like an outcast. Within seconds they were halting in their conversations and approaching her.

"Is he dead?" Fiona asked, her voice clipped.

"Yes," Gretched confirmed. "Prison was too good for the rat."

Despite her infinite sadness, Fiona had to smile. She definitely loved her friends. "Thank you," she said, and moved on to her announcement. "I have some news," she began. "Now that you all know who I really am, I've decided to take the kingdom back. And you, all of you, are invited to stay with me."

"Here?" Cookie asked.

"Yes," she repeated. "We'll send word that the palace is accepting ogres as residents, and..." she paused when she realized how dissatisfied the entire Resistance looked. "Let's put it to a vote," she offered.

"No," they said in one voice.

"Why not? I'm making a great offer."

"Fiona, we appreciate it," Cookie said. "But this just won't fly."

"He's right," Brogan cut in. "Far Far Away would never approve. We would be bigger social pariahs than Rumpelstiltskin."

Fiona smiled at him. "I highly doubt that."

"Fiona," Cookie said succinctly. "All of us in one place?"

"Behind high walls and a closed gate, with all of the witches behind bars," Fiona assured him. "Would you rather be alone at night, in the open?"

They looked at one another.

"We'll protect each other; we always have. Sleep on it?" she requested.

They murmured in uncertain agreement and began to disperse. Fiona watched them in amazement before turning to Puss. "I thought they would be happy," she murmured.

"They are grateful for everything you have done. But princesa, they have a lot to consider, too."

"Justice has been served."

"Evil is never truly vanquished," Puss answered.

"'Evil' won't set foot in the palace ever again. I thought they knew that," she said flatly. "We were supposed to stand united, Puss. You can't tell me I don't have the room." Her eyes wandered the massive building.

"You definitely stand united."

"And you know they are proper warriors."

"I know," he acknowledged. "But they have not been in a house in a long time - "

"Neither have I!" she snapped. Suddenly both were silent, not knowing what to say. Finally Fiona drew a breath. "You don't think I'm scared, Puss? What kind of chance do I have without any of them?"

Puss was quiet, staring at the floor like a little boy. Fiona turned and walked huffily from the room. She couldn't deny that retracing her steps to her bedroom felt right, but there was still very much that was wrong in her new world. What Stiltskin hadn't changed, he had utterly destroyed. Fiona huffily locked herself in her bedroom and flung open the drapes; and words began pouring from her mouth. "Who has the right to disapprove? I'm the queen. I'm the queen! They didn't dare go against Stiltskin and he was a common criminal. This is my duty, my right by birth! Who would have the nerve to tell me what I can't do!" She sat on her bed and folded her arms, heaving a loud sigh. "Stiltskin was a manipulative killer, and they still showed him respect. I'm trying to help innocent people; they can just deal with it."

"Who can deal with it?"

Fiona turned to give a dirty look to the Mirror. "Excuse me, I'm trying to have a private conversation."

"With the knick-knack?"

Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Alright, well, I'm here if you want a discussion." The Mirror smiled at her as he began to fade from view, leaving the glass looking deceptively normal.

Fiona stood and went to the window, staring out at the destruction of the sign on the hill. Reparations would have to be made. And she thought it would be nice to have a statue of Shrek mounted between the palace and his swamp. He had mentioned it being somewhere in the west. That would be easy enough.

The palace also needed to be cleaned and restored, and she would have to notify the Pope that she had regained the kingdom...Fiona's mind hummed to life with the obligations and power that her status granted her.

-x-

That evening, around sunset, the Magic Mirror appeared in every mirror in Far Far Away at once to deliver Fiona's message. "Attention, citizens! The tyrannical reign of Rumpelstiltskin has come to its end. Finally, we have a true leader among us; the rightful heiress, the daughter to the lost King Harold and Queen Lillian. You may have noticed her absence! She has been freed from her tower, and we should rejoice. The manipulations and terror are over; I repeat, Rumpelstiltskin has been replaced by the fair, talented Princess Fiona!"

The mask faded into darkness; and looking down into her handheld mirror, Fairy Godmother began to smile. Setting the mirror down she flew toward the door. "Charming! Mummy has good news, sweetheart!"

"What is it?" Charming shouted back, looking up from his newspaper.

Fairy Godmother landed softly before him. "Fiona has been rescued. All you must do is destroy her knight and woo her!"

"Mother, I thought we agreed!" Charming huffed, as he stood and threw his newspaper onto the coffee table. "I am too good for her. You liked Cindy at my formal and I told you, things are serious. Furthermore Fiona was supposed to be destroyed, by that runt of a stormy petrel you call a son!"

"Well, she hasn't been, pumpkin-pie; so our initial plans are back on course."

"Forget it!" Charming huffed. "I have new plans. Cindy and I are getting married!"

"Oh, no you're not. No son of mine is taking a pathetic maid as his bride."

"She's royal!"

"So is Fiona. So here is what you'll do. You will slay her rescuer. You will go to the palace and present her with flowers, a box of chocolates, and a shoulder to cry on. She will invite you inside and you will stay there until dismissed! Am I understood?"

Prince Charming just stared at her.

Fairy Godmother walked closer. "Cindy is history. End the relationship tonight in peace, or I promise you, Charming, I will make her disappear."

Prince Charming hung his head, turned and walked away in defeat. "That's my boy," she sighed, after he had shut the door behind him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fiona was sweeping up the debris from the battle when she noticed Puss was pacing nervously. "What's bothering you?" she asked.

"Nothing is bothering me."

"You've been acting weird all week. Out with it."

Puss sighed, sitting like a human on the bottom stair, his hind paws on the floor. "First off, I saw an old friend making a contract with Rumpel, but I had to leave. I have not seen her since." He looked grumpily up at her. "Advice?"

"Have you tried looking for her?"

"I sometimes get Brogan to carry me around town. I must admit, you have spoiled me." He petted his round belly. "Which I love," he quickly added.

"Why would Brogan carry you? I mean, what's in it for him?"

Puss shrugged. "A soft companion with a cute face?"

Fiona smiled. "What else is on your mind?"

"We have not known Donkey long, but I fear I know him well. He seems like the weak, loud type. Inapable of thinking things through. Impulsive. Yet he has taken eight hours to consider your offer. I know how ogres eat, and much as I hate to admit it to myself, let alone you..." Puss sighed. "He has grown on me."

Fiona sighed as she heard the echo of what she thought Shrek would say: That's not the only thing that has been growing on you.

"I guess I fear for him," Puss continued.

"He does seem..." Fiona floundered for words. "A little unorthodox."

"I always hear him coming long before I see him. But all day has been quiet."

"I'm sure he's fine, Puss. He's probably eating the waffle traps right now."

"Uh, he can't. I already did," Puss mumbled.

Fiona giggled and closed her eyes as her body began to sparkle and glow. Wearing her cursed apparrell, it grew to perfectly fit her ogre form. Fiona sighed and shook her head as she continued to sweep.

Suddenly another female ogre hurried into the room. "Fiona! There is a man at the gate - "

"Did he see you?" Fiona asked anxiously.

"No, I was in the shadows. He claims to personally know you!"

"Thanks, Rhetta. I'll take care of it." Fiona leaned the broom on the wall. "But if he says he came from an alternate universe, he's going in the river." She walked toward the front door thinking, And you can forget about the statue of Shrek.

Walking into the darkened courtyard, she spotted right away the slender man-shaped shadow on the other side of the gate. As she got closer, she began to recognize Prince Charming, who recognized her as well and looked at her with a stupid expression on his face.

Fiona walked up to the gate. "Charming," she said succinctly in greeting.

"Fiona? Princess Fiona? Is that really you? I..." He almost made a face at her, but quickly remembered his manners. "Do forgive me, but surely you can't still be cursed. Who freed you, love?"

"I did," she said coldly. "And the next time you call me that, your head will be on a dinner plate."

"Sorry!" he said, not sounding very apologetic at all. "I saw your advertisement and it was quite vague. I thought perchance I would stop by and meet the great man worthy of you. But, it seems like no man exists." He looked seductively into her eyes. "If you still share my feelings, then maybe you would not object to my company." He lifted the flowers and chocolate. "I brought a gift to welcome you home."

Fiona raised her eyes from the presents and back at his inviting smile. "If I thought you were man enough to rescue me, I wouldn't have given up on you."

Prince Charming almost made another face, then laughed it off. "Oh, Fiona. My beautiful queen. You don't have to play hard-to-get; you see, I would like a chance to end your curse."

Fiona narrowed her eyes at him. "I wouldn't kiss you to save my life." She turned and began walking back to the kingdom.

"What about Cindy's?" Prince Charming goaded. Fiona stopped like she had slammed into an invisible wall. When she turned to face him her eyes were blue fire. Fisting her hands, Fiona retraced her steps to the gate.

"Explain yourself."

"I am a powerful man, Fiona. And if you refuse to marry me, I shall destroy her."

Fiona stared into his emotionless eyes. "Well, I definitely don't want that," she murmured. "Come in. I think we need to talk about this in depth." She looked up. "Open the gate, please," she called.

Prince Charming's victorious smile was short-lived. As he strode alongside Fiona toward the kingdom, she suddenly grabbed him and hoisted him into the air and started carrying the resisting prince toward the dungeon.

There wasn't an empty cell in the whole prison. Each cell occupied either one witch, or more than one. Fiona strode to the fullest cell, unlocked the gate, and pushed Prince Charming forward into their misery. Her hands were quick and steady as she locked the door, then she raised her eyes to his. "The witches were sentenced to life. Make of that what you will."

"My mother will hear of this!"

"I don't see how," she said simply. She turned and walked up the stone steps, and the door banged shut, sealing the prison in darkness.

Thanks to a high and tiny window, Prince Charming's eyes began to adjust. He turned to look at the pointed hats that seemed to float in the cell with him, until their shoulders caught the light. "We need a plan."

"We've got one," said the witch with the pleasant voice. "We are going to show our new queen the same respect we showed a horrid, horrible man. We are going to pay our debt to society."

"No, that's a stupid plan," Prince Charming scoffed. "Alright. As Rumpelstiltskin's brother, I hereby claim authority of this room. Now...come up with a way to break me out. My debt to society is to be king!"

"Oh, shut up," Griselda called.

-x-

Fiona's steps slowed as she walked back into the ballroom, one hand over her pounding heart. If she had not rejected him, she would have married a killer! He had been tempting. Of course, she would do almost anything to be normal again. She had already been cast into a life of despair, but to marry that man would be to surrender to it.

Somebody else had finished sweeping, and Fiona's shoes had been put away with the others. She looked around, noticing that the chimichanga bombs had been cleaned up. Puss had probably hidden them away for some secret snacking later on.

Fiona didn't even want to think about the dragon. She ascended the stairs and went to the hallway, looking out at the ballroom from above. Looking up, she finally noticed the huge dent in the wall and the giant window that was missing all its glass. Figuring it was from the battle, she put one arm on the balustrade and rested her chin in her hands, sighing in sadness.

If she had only liked Shrek a little more. If it had only been more than a crush! Not like she really believed the whole alternate universe thing. But had he loved her?

A honk from the ballroom echoed upward, and Fiona peered down and saw Fifi waddling out from Fiona's blind spot from under the hall. The chain on her leg dragged behind her. Again, Fiona looked up to the window.

Shrek had been on the floor holding that chain, and Fifi had been so close to the window. They could obviously put her to work.

Fiona watched Cookie run across the room and scoop up the chain. Moving quickly, Fiona abandoned the rail and hurried down the stairs just in time to hear Cookie say, "Man, this bird's gonna need a really big fire."

"We're not eating it," Fiona snapped, grabbing the chain from him. "This bird is a tool."

Brogan scoffed. "So was its master."

"There is damage to the palace that none of us can reach. Do not eat her. Got it?"

"Alright, sorry," Cookie answered, and Fiona walked Fifi away. As the bird followed close behind, it kept honking and turning its head, obviously looking for the midget who made it tame. Fiona tied the chain around a column. "Besides, I'm going to make a garden," she said, as she tied the chain into a knot; then she yanked on the chain to make sure the knot was secure.

She turned to look at them, hands on her hips, as Cookie spoke. "Listen, we were all thinkin' about going back to the hideout for awhile."

"Fine," Fiona said, her voice emotionally detached. "If that's what you want to do."

She walked past them.

"She's mad," Brogan muttered. "I told you that would happen."

"An' I told you it was a bad idea to say anything, but you just don't listen."

When Brogan didn't acknowledge his words Cookie sighed and walked past him. "Man, whatever. I'm outta here."

"I'm not," Brogan muttered, and looked at Cookie. "I'll stay tonight."

"You sure?" Cookie asked, and Brogan nodded. "Okay then. See ya later," Cookie added, and he walked from the ballroom.

Brogan walked after Fiona, hastening his steps to catch up with her. "Wait up!" he called, and his deep voice echoed throughout the kingdom. Fiona stopped immediately and turned to face him. "Uh, I volunteer to stay with you tonight."

"Why is that?"

"Well - those witches are dangerous."

Fiona gave him a crooked smile. "Let's say the witches did break out and attack any of us. Who would they take us to?"

He paused, considering.

"You are more than welcome to stay here. But you don't have to. Personally it would ease my mind knowing you weren't homeless; that is why I invited you." Fiona walked away. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next evening, Rhetta took her place in the tower and opened the gates once more; and from the shadows, the Resistance trundled across the bridge, mostly in single file. High above them all, Rhetta watched the end of the parade draw closer and closer to the palace. Last in line was Donkey, who carried Puss on his back.

Rhetta waved to her friend and waited some more. Then her attention was diverted, when something blocked out the moonlight. There were no trees in front of her, so Rhetta looked up.

A floating, square-shaped object hovered freely in front of the moon.

From up above, Fairy Godmother looked down upon the ogres moving into the courtyard, and she spoke quietly to the passenger. "What is this abomination?"

The pair glared down at the ogres' shadowed forms, with hatred on their faces. "Stay here, Kyle," Fairy Godmother finally said. "I need to see about my son."

Not seeing the one ogre who had noticed her, Fairy Godmother flew off the carriage and sank into the shadows, peering at the ogres from a safe distance. They appeared unarmed; in fact they were laughing and talking. Why were they free? Where were the witches?

Fairy Godmother abandoned her hiding spot, flying over the gate. The front of the line stopped as the ogres tried to focus on the moving shadow that landed on an upper balcony and pushed its way freely into the palace.

"What's goin' on?" Cookie demanded.

"We've got a problem."

-x-

Fairy Godmother didn't have to look hard for her magic wand. She grabbed it from the mantle and let herself out into the hall. At the other end, Fiona stopped, narrowing her eyes at the unfamiliar woman in her house. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?"

"No."

"Good." Fairy Godmother flicked her wand and suddenly, Fiona's hands were magically tied together behind her back. "Now, I believe you owe me some information. Where are my boys?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, spare me, monster; you know exactly what I'm talking about. You are the Princess Fiona who replaced my youngest."

"He replaced me; he was a criminal!"

"Was?"

"Was," Fiona confirmed. "And he finally got what he deserved."

Fairy Godmother crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Fine. What about my other son? Prince Charming?"

Fiona suddenly stopped struggling, and met the woman's gaze. Then her eyes narrowed. "Did you honestly expect me to tell you, when you probably had a hand in my parents' deaths?"

"They are not dead, Fiona. Let me make an offer. I will bring back your parents, if you will tell me where my son is."

"Why should I believe a thing you say?"

"Did my son not present you with flowers and an offer of his own? He wanted to help you, Fiona, because he loves you. If you recall, he was supposed to rescue you in the first place..."

"And he never showed!" Fiona interrupted. "Why should I be grateful?"

"It is better late than never, sweet pea. You can have it all! You can end your curse and have your parents back, but you've got to accept my offer."

Fiona lifted her head. "No," she finally bit. "They would still be here if you guys hadn't interfered."

"Fair enough. But if you allow me to interfere one more time, they will be here again."

"Get out," Fiona responded.

"Fine. I guess you simply do not care about your parents."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, if you turn me away, their welfare - their very lives, are in my hands! And I promise you this. I am not above taking out my anger on the wrong person."

Fiona stared at her.

"You don't believe me? You really think they're dead?" Fairy Godmother asked. She chuckled and rose into the air, waving her magic wand. Suddenly Fiona was blinded by a golden light. When it faded, Lillian and Harold were sitting on the floor. They were filthy from head to foot, but there was no mistaking them. Holding tightly to each other, they looked around, paralyzed with fear - until they saw their daughter.

"Fiona!" they screamed in one voice.

Fiona stared at them, tears building up in her eyes. Clinging to each other, Harold and Lillian stood and ran toward her, but began to scream when they began to fade. Within ten feet of their daughter, they dissipated into nothing.

Ignoring Fiona's tears, Fairy Godmother spoke matter-of-factly. "Marry my son, Fiona, and they will be saved. Refuse my offer, and you will never know what happens."

Fiona stared into her cold green eyes. "Wait a minute, you threatened Cindy!"

"Indeed I did. Now, I must be going. If you are not at my office by noon tomorrow, the deal is off. You enjoy your evening," she added, as she walked freely down the hall. Fiona heard a window open, and the moment she heard it shut, suddenly her hands were free.

Fiona stood for a moment, trying to regain her composure before moving swiftly down the hall to descend the stairs.

The Resistance was familiar with Fiona, and they knew that her mood was often conveyed with simple movements. She was walking swiftly and avoiding eye contact, which they knew meant she was in no mood to socialize. And none of them were sure, but was that a teary glimmer in her eyes...?

Fiona walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the kitchen. The doors were open just a crack, and Fiona was raising a hand to push them open and enter the kitchen when she heard Donkey's voice coming through. "Fiona's bein' nice lettin' them stay at the palace. It's too good for 'em."

"I could not agree more," Puss answered.

"And man, let's be honest. Once the sun goes down she ain't exactly picture-perfect. And I...I like her as a person, okay, and I know I'm just an animal, but I don't like what I see. Those things, they too nasty to be here."

"That is very true. But we must keep quiet. I do not want a confrontation against those beasts."

"I'm wichu, man, I'm behind you all the way..." Donkey's voice faded as Fiona hurried away from the kitchen doors, heartbroken.

Had Fiona listened longer, she would have realized that the conversation was not as bad as it originally seemed. "Man, you think they can bust their way outta there? 'Cause I don't wanna lose no damn sleep."

"Fiona said they were secure. I trust her judgment."

Believing the conversation had gone the other way, Fiona drifted into the library and closed the door. Sinking into the chair she let her thoughts dwell on their deception and her bleak future with Prince Charming. 


	5. Chapter 5

The following day, Fiona quietly left the kingdom without so much as a letter explaining her absence, got into the carriage and went to The Potion Factory. Had she not remembered to ask the mirror for directions, she would have had no idea how to get to the winged woman's office.

She was wearing a dress made of dark purple silk, with a round neckline and a hem that stopped between her knees and ankles. Her hair was braided again. Despite her breezy look, her heart could not have been heavier.

Fiona had not been out and about much in her adulthood, so she was unaccustomed to the appreciative looks she was receiving. Had she been in her ogre form, she would have been having a very different day.

She let herself into The Potion Factory and looked around at the unimpressive room. Fairy Godmother had a magic wand that could do anything, and this is what her building looked like? Fiona scoffed and made her way up to the front desk. "Excuse me..."

"Hold on," the clergy answered, staring at the pages of whatever he was reading. Fiona crossed her arms and waited, and her foot began to tap as the silence grew.

"Can't you do your job?" she finally demanded.

"Hang on. I need a nine-letter word for frugal that ends in Y. Do you have any..." His words ran out when he looked up at her. "Plans tomorrow?"

Fiona planted her hands on her hips, and was about to give him what for when a harried handmaid waltzed into the room and, at the sight of Fiona, stopped whistling and dropped into a cute curtsy. "Princess Fiona," she said formally. "It's an honor to have you here."

She gracefully straightened and walked away with a polite bow of her head, and Fiona turned imperiously back to the lax clergy, who was suddenly frantic about putting away his crosswords and magazines. "Oh, um, you - uh, what - you wanted to see the Fairy Godmother, yes? I'll get her right away, your Majesty!"

"About time," Fiona snapped, and he paused long enough to execute a clumsy bow, banging his elbow on the doorway before he scuttled into the next room like a timid mouse. Fiona turned and held herself, staring miserably out of the large window that domed outward. "Let's get this over with," she murmured. The quicker she drank the poison, the sooner she would feel like her life was perfect.

"Ah, Fiona. I was wondering if you would stop by," Fairy Godmother said. "Please, follow me."

Fiona quickly obliged, traipsing after Fairy Godmother, who led her into a large and spectacular room. Not too far from the double doors, four long stairs led onto an elevated seating area decorated abundantly with flowery plants. The largest couch was pushed up against a glass wall, which isolated a statue of Fairy Godmother. The statue's stone hands delicately cupped a tea pot of colored water that fell into the pool. The wall to the far side of the furniture had a window so huge, it appeared as though the wall simply hadn't been built. The window domed outward and overlooked the destruction of the Far Far Away sign in the distance. Music played softly from a source Fiona could not find if she spent her lifetime looking.

The sound of the doors closing had Fiona turning her attention to the mysterious winged lady who seemed to somehow know her. "Now. I trust you have made your peace. It's a simple and painless procedure." She held out a very tiny bottle, the contents of which sparkled and bubbled with magic. At Fiona's hesitation Fairy Godmother smiled. "Trust me, dear. I would not want to cause my daughter-in-law any harm." She took Fiona's hands, placed the potion in her palm and closed her fingers, then picked up the cup on the coffee table and held it out. "Pour it in," she instructed, and though her hands shook, Fiona obliged. "Now drink this, and kiss him. No more is required."

Fiona took the poisoned beverage and drank quickly, not wanting to extend the dread. She emptied the cup and wiped her lips.

"Good. Good, darling. Now, let us go get my son."

"Wait," Fiona said desperately. "Before I...show you where he is. I think you promised me something in return?"

Fairy Godmother nodded and waved her magic wand. Again, Lillian and Harold appeared in an ethereal golden light. Breathing hard, they opened their eyes and looked fearfully around. This time they caught sight of Fairy Godmother first, and they slowly stood, clinging to one another. "Why do you keep doing that?" Lillian demanded.

"Last time, pet." Fairy Godmother motioned gracefully to Fiona, who began to approach. "I will leave you in peace. Come along now; we have things to do."

Fiona gave her parents a fast hug, took each of them by the hand and squeezed as she walked numbly after Fairy Godmother. Her whole life was crumbling around her. She would much too soon be faced with the task of kissing a man who had abandoned her when she needed him most. A man who would claim more than half the authority of her kingdom. A man who threatened lives and deserved nothing more than to rot where he was.

Outside, Fiona clambered into the hovering coach and pulled her mother in after her. Harold boarded last and shut the door. "So tell me, where is my boy?" Fairy Godmother demanded, and Lillian and Harold looked expectantly at Fiona, shock registering on their faces when she responded to the question.

"Home," she said softly, and the carriage swept up into the air and took off.

Lillian and Harold were brimming with questions, but when Fiona turned away and rested her head against the wall, they knew to leave her be.

-x

The carriage swept over the gates and lowered straight down, settling into the courtyard. When Fairy Godmother, Lillian and Harold got out of the coach, they stared at the ogres in open hatred; and the ogres looked at them in obvious mistrust.

"Fiona, what is this!" Harold demanded, turning to her. "What have you done with your life!"

"I've given my friends a home," Fiona answered, her voice sharp.

"It won't last," Fairy Godmother said, her tone matching Fiona's. "You are to kick these creatures out before the wedding!"

"Do not take that tone with the next queen!" Lillian interfered, planting herself between her daughter and Fairy Godmother. "Have you no conscience of who you're dealing with?"

Fairy Godmother stuck her magic wand in between their faces. "Have you?"

"Alright, alright," Harold interjected, pulling his wife away from her. "Let's just do what you're here for; I'm sure you have a schedule. We can deal with the ogre problem later."

Fiona turned to him, her brows rising. "The ogre problem," she repeated. "And my curse, is that an ogre problem to you?"

"Well, of course it is! I mean - we had always planned that it would be resolved!" he shouted, and tried to get his voice under control. "And no daughter of mine will be queen as long as she's cursed. You need to be safe, and you need to be able to receive guests after sunset. No queen has ever done less! And we did not raise you to be a slacker!" He was shouting again.

"You hardly raised me at all!" Fiona began. Then she stopped and reined in her anger. When she spoke again her voice was calm and reasoning. "Dad...I don't expect you to understand what I go through. But when I was in that tower, and no one came for me, I realized that it's how ogres feel all the time. Because people hate them at first sight and never give them a chance! Where would you be right now if you'd never been given a chance?"

Harold sighed, looking begrudgingly at her.

"Forgive me for saying this, Dad. But you don't even know what discourtesy is. Because you're a king." Fiona shrugged. "Considering all the respect you've been shown, can't you spare a little?"

Harold sighed again, but turned to face the Resistance. "I'm sorry," he muttered, and some of the ogres' faces began to relax. He turned and looked at Fiona before walking into the kingdom. Lillian opened her eyes, smiled sadly at her daughter and began following her husband.

Alone with Fiona, Fairy Godmother finally turned to face her. "About my son," she finally said.

"Yes. I'm sorry about that, he's in here," Fiona said, and opened the trap door. Fairy Godmother flew over the stairs into the dungeon beneath the kingdom, and Fiona walked after her.

Prince Charming was sitting on the bench with two witches, while the rest of his cell mates were standing. "Now I'm no fool," Charming was saying, with a chuckle. "I never said all I cared about were my looks. I do have them." He ran a hand over his hair. "But there are more important things in life to cherish and covet. Like my sword. How I love to joust in the early morning; I am all man."

Then he caught sight of Fairy Godmother and he stood with a feminine flourish. "Mummy!" he cried, and the witches smirked at each other.

"Oh, my darling baby," Fairy Godmother murmured, as she grabbed the key out of Fiona's hands. "Now don't you worry, cupcake, everything is under control."

Prince Charming leaned close to the bars and whispered urgently into her ear, "But did she drink the potion?"

"That is what I meant by under control. Now sweep her off her feet!" Fairy Godmother whispered back. She pushed him out of the way and locked the witches back up. "No, no, I'm sorry," she said, when the witches began to protest. "If Fiona wants you locked up, then here you will remain. I only came for my boy."

The witches muttered amongst themselves as Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming followed Fiona back up the stairs and into the taste of freedom.

Fiona turned her head, closed her eyes and tried not to shudder when Prince Charming put his hand around her waist and drew her against him. She wanted nothing more than to slap him away, call his mother a piggybacking troll, and have them hanged. But, no guards had been hired yet. Fairy Godmother would undoubtedly harm, banish or kill her parents; and then what? Fiona was no match in her human form.

So she kept quiet and tried to make eye contact with the ogres, hoping they would help. They should have agreed on a signal for help! Why hadn't they? Fiona decided to blame her eagerness for oblivion.

"What happened?" Lillian breathed as they entered the palace. "Everything is so...different!"

"Not everything. I found all our stuff inside a closet," Fiona answered, her voice emotionless again. She walked stiffly by Prince Charming's side, trying not to look at him.

They stopped at the ballroom and peered inside. Makeshift beds were spread throughout the room, and scoffing in displeasure Fairy Godmother flew forward, peering into several rooms before finding the library acceptable. She turned and waiting for the others to approach, and when they were close she ducked inside.

"This is a fair setup," she observed, and motioned to the furniture. "Let's all chat and get to know one another. Since we will be family very soon."

Fiona tried not to slap Prince Charming away. She held her head high and waited for him to pick his seat, then strode to the chair furthest from him. He chuckled softly, stood up and went to sit beside her, stroking her fingers with his.

"Isn't this lovely?" Fairy Godmother asked. "Now then. I would like to start us off by pointing out to you all that no family is complete without holiday cards..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Almost an hour had gone by when Lillian finally walked out of the library. She went to the doors nearby and opened them, and just stood there looking outside.

"Uh..." A deep voice made her turn around. "Hi," Brogan said nervously.

"Hello," Lillian answered, smiling at him.

Brogan hesitantly smiled back and tried to somehow get past the awkward silence. "So, uh, what's taking Fiona so long?"

"Oh! That arrogant flying woman just can't be quiet!" Lillian answered huffily. "Not even for five seconds. Yak-yak-yak, that's all she does."

"Uh. Are you going back in there?"

"I suppose I have to."

"Could you tell Fiona that Brogan needs to talk to her, please?"

"Alright," Lillian sighed, and walked back toward the library. Brogan closed the outside doors, turned to face the library and waited for Fiona. When she came walking out of the library she walked boldly up to Brogan with no hesitation.

"Thanks for getting me out of there," she sighed. "What's going on?"

"That little horse is getting on everyone's nerves."

"Yeah. He got on mine, too," Fiona answered, without looking at him. She was looking everywhere but at Brogan, imagining Prince Charming in her bed, baby cribs everywhere, and Fairy Godmother flying through the spacious room on a daily basis.

"Fiona. You okay?" Brogan finally asked.

"Huh?" She looked at him. "Oh. Uh, no. I'm not okay."

"Why? Is it the shrunken horse? What did he do?"

"It's not him. It's...her." Fiona jabbed a thumb over her shoulder at the library doors. "She did something to me. I'm going to fall in love with the first man I kiss, and she's got me set up on a date with her son. That evil, rude, inconsiderate...And if I don't kiss him, she's going to kill my parents."

Brogan stared at her. "Serious?"

"Serious." Fiona crossed her arms and looked dreadfully at the doors. "Brogan, I think I made a mistake," she said softly. "I don't think I should have ever taken this place back."

"That wasn't a mistake. You had no idea what would happen."

Fiona looked up at him, and had to struggle to answer him. "That woman. She seems to know me. She knew things."

"Your Resistance is here for you."

"But I don't know if you can be! They're all against us, Brogan; they want all of you out. For good. I tried standing up for - "

"I know. I was there," he answered quietly. He put a big arm around her and she leaned into him.

"I hope you can forgive me," she whispered. "But I don't think I have a choice."

"What if I just go in there and grab both of them?"

Fiona looked up at him. "She's Rumpelstiltskin's mother."

Brogan didn't have an answer for that. Even had he known what to say, he would have been interrupted, for it was then the library doors opened, and they quickly released each other as her parents, Prince Charming, and then the Fairy Godmother walked out.

"Begone, foul beast," Prince Charming said, as he grabbed Fiona's wrist. He pulled her away from Brogan. "Come, Fiona, I would like to have a word with you in private." He tugged on her, leading her away from the one guy she really trusted.

He led her into the kitchen, where he stopped to sniff the air. "Whoa. What smells so divine?"

"That would be my craftsmanship," Cookie answered sassily. "Now you get on outta my way, sunshine, or I'mma knock that lil doorknob off your shoulders."

Prince Charming turned and found himself looking at a belt. He cranked his head up to see a massive face looking down at him. Prince Charming stepped closer to Fiona, and Cookie passed through.

Prince Charming opened the balcony door and motioned her through. She stepped onto the porch and went to the center, resting her hands on the balustrade. "Well," Prince Charming said as he shut the door. "I'm glad to be away from that thing."

"You were awfully quiet in the courtyard," Fiona observed.

"I was outnumbered."

"You're outnumbered one against one. You saw him." She shrugged.

"I must admit, I pity them," Prince Charming answered. "Tell me, is it hard, to be an ogre?"

Fiona looked out at the sea and pretended she was speaking to herself. "It was hard at first. I hated myself the first time I transformed. But then I realized that no matter what form I took, I was still me. I still had dreams, and feelings. Loved ones. If they hadn't made ogres seem so horrible, I wouldn't have spent so many years...hating myself." She slightly changed her position. "They are here now because I know what being one is like. I'm the only human who understands. No one else even tries."

Prince Charming was so unusually quiet that finally, she looked at him. At the same instant, he looked at her and their eyes locked. They quickly looked away from each other.

"You don't have to hate yourself," Prince Charming purred. "I promise you, I don't."

"You don't hate me now. At night you would have me killed like anyone else."

"Not for long," he answered, stepping closer. "Let me end your curse, my princess. Let me help you." He began gently stroking her neck.

Fiona turned her head to look at him. Her thoughts were dwelling on fantasies she had as a child. Fantasies that she had given up on. The fantasies that had pulled her through each morning she had woken up alone in her tower.

She turned in his arms and placed her hands on his arms. "I waited a long time for you," she told him, hardly able to hear her own voice over the pounding of her heart. He brushed his fingers over her cheek.

Their kiss was gentle, but quick. When it ended Fiona opened her eyes and saw her whole world packed into one man. She would live for him. She would die for him. Her heart was in his body.

Prince Charming smiled, touching her cheek. "Tell me how much you love me."

"With all my heart," Fiona said breathlessly.

Prince Charming smiled and kissed her again, sliding his hands down her arms to grab her hands. He turned and opened the door, and they left the balcony together.

"And?" Lillian asked anxiously, when they approached.

"We are in love," Prince Charming answered. Fiona thought there might have been an arrogant tone in his voice. "Mummy. Mummy-in-law. Dad." He nodded cordially. "When shall we plan the wedding?"

Fiona didn't miss the inexplicably sad look that passed between her parents.

"Perhaps you would like to take a moment to mingle. Come, Fiona, we have ogres to kick out."

"If that's what you want, sweetie." Fiona slid an arm around him and they walked away.

Harold looked at Fairy Godmother. "It's about time," he said, careful to keep his voice quiet. "When I first saw her, I hoped I was dreaming."

Fairy Godmother gave a sympathetic nod.

-x

Fiona's smile of adoration directed at Prince Charming suddenly turned evil and a strange glint appeared in her eyes when he began to address the Resistance. "Alright, you monsters! I want all of you out of here now. This is just as much my palace as it is hers and I expect your full compliance! We are to be wed. Obey me!"

Brogan stared at Fiona, seeing a stranger in her place. She turned her winter eyes to him. "Move it!" she shouted, scaring a generous amount of the ogres. Confused and hurt, they began to fight for the exits, and Prince Charming's laugh danced off the ballroom walls.

Brogan moved against the rest to approach his friend and former leader. "Don't worry. I'll tell them what - "

"Don't talk to me, creature. Just...get out. Relieve us of your disgusting presence."

Brogan scoffed, eyes narrowing. He looked hard at Prince Charming. "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"What did your mother do?"

"Get out of my sight!" Prince Charming screamed, and when Brogan advanced Prince Charming shoved Fiona in between him and Brogan. Fiona stumbled and Brogan grabbed her, hoisting her over his shoulder.

"Let go of me at once! I order you!"

Brogan began shooing Prince Charming, who stumbled backward. "You keep your hands off me," Prince Charming growled.

Fiona lifted her torso. "What about me?" she asked. "You said you'd help me!"

"He's a liar. You can't trust him," Brogan answered.

"Ogre, this is very unorthodox!" Harold yelled, as he and Lillian came running down the hall. Fairy Godmother flew close behind. "Don't you touch my daughter!"

Brogan quickly set Fiona down, and she stumbled backward checking her clothing. As she surveyed her laundry she began to glow and sparkle. As it swirled up toward her head she looked at Prince Charming, looking horrified. She shielded her eyes with a hand as the light engulfed her head; and when the brilliance faded she opened her eyes and dropped her hand back to her side.

Nobody moved.

Finally Fiona spoke. "Charming, you lied."

Fairy Godmother landed, and when her wings stilled they stopped making noise. The tension mounted. She too had to speak to break the ice. "I'd like to hear your reason."

"I-I-I thought it would work," he sputtered.

"You're lying again; YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!" Fiona screamed. There was another heavy silence before Fiona eventually turned and bolted through the room. She exploded through the doors and let them bang loudly shut behind her.

Heartbroken, she ran up the stairs, down the hall and crashed into her bedroom, locking herself in and collapsing in a heap on the bed, dissolving into a flood of tears. 


	7. Chapter 7

When she awakened several hours later, her pillow was still damp and her broken heart still belonged to the prince who didn't love her back. Fiona wiped her eyes and sat up, fighting a sense of detachment and disorientation.

Her love for him would die. Perhaps it shouldn't have been, but the thought was soothing; and perhaps she shouldn't have, but she clung to it.

Fiona grabbed the clock on her nightstand and tilted it into the moonlight. It was just minutes after midnight. Fiona grabbed her warrior's clothing and changed with jerky movements of anger. When she thought about Fairy Godmother, she decided to arm herself with the blades that she always had strapped to her boots and wristbands.

Leaving her hair in a messy braid, she pushed open her door and walked through the palace. As she hurried down the stairs Harold and Lillian came walking quickly toward her. "Oh, I'm so glad you're up," Harold said. "I want you to know..."

"Leave me alone," Fiona answered brokenly. She didn't even look at them as she hurried down the darkened hall. They stood frozen, listening to the door open and then bang shut.

Finally Lillian turned to her husband. "What is that she's wearing?"

Harold shook his head. "I-I'm not sure."

Lillian moved down the hallway and opened the door, watching her daughter's dark figure hurry toward the gate.

Fiona looked up at the dark tower, hoping to see Rhetta, or anyone. Nothing moved. The shadows appeared utterly black and still.

Fiona looked back at the palace and saw her parents standing on the front porch, illuminated by moonlight and lanterns. Craving the freedom of the forest and the love of her friends, Fiona turned and hurried toward the side of the palace, slipping into the secrecy of the shadows.

-x

The ogres sat around a fire, listening to Brogan talk. "I saw it for myself," he was saying. "She's still cursed."

"The kiss didn't work?"

"Oh, it worked. On her. But it had to be true love's kiss. He had to love her back." Brogan stared into the fire.

"And he doesn't," Rhetta whispered.

"No." Brogan huffed a sigh. "After the change...she called him a liar and said he didn't even know what love was. And those things she said to us," he continued over the reactions. "She wanted forgiveness even before she said them," Brogan grumbled. "The bad news is - "

"You haven't said it yet?" Gretched gasped.

"No. The bad news is that she's Rumpelstiltskin's mother."

Gasps swept throughout the Resistance. "We've got to do something!"

"You don't have to," Fiona's voice made them all jump. She emerged from the shadows. Her face was hard, her eyes dangerous. "Because I'm only going back occasionally to see my parents." She plopped down on a log. "I'm through with that place. It just brings trouble."

As hard as it was for him, Cookie managed to keep his opinions to himself as he fed the fire and listened to the other ogres' reactions.

"Are you sure?"

"You can't be!"

"What about the deal?"

"And where's Puss?"

Fiona raised her hand to call for silence, which she immediately received. "He's still back at the house. I...wasn't really thinking of him when I left," she admitted.

Brogan scooted forward, looking into her eyes. "How do you feel?"

Fiona shrugged. "Awful. For so long I thought they were dead, and I was learning to live with it. Now I know they're not, and I have to wait for that day to actually come. In a way, it was kind of better...before." She shrugged, unable to meet anyone's eyes. "But maybe just for me." Her eyes met Cookie's and then found another ogre's gaze. "I just want to apologize for what I said..."

Cookie shook his head. "You already did, man."

The other ogres nodded and murmured agreement, and Brogan put his arm around Fiona. She smiled, leaning against him. "See, this is what I wanted," she said softly. "This feeling. Warmth. Acceptance. I didn't feel that at the palace...Not even as a kid."

"You're like my sister," Cookie answered, and she took his hand.

"Funny," Brogan answered. "I've often wanted to say that to you."

Laughter circled the cozy campfire as Cookie's expression flattened. Able only to participate in their joy, Fiona didn't feel it as she squeezed their hands and put on a smile. 


	8. Chapter 8

For the first time in two months, Fiona walked through the palace gates and surprised her parents by greeting each of them with a handshake.

"Fiona, we would like to speak with you," King Harold said. "Now, we are not blind, Fiona. We notice that you are only happy once you leave. And for someone who has a full closet here, you spend an awful lot of time in the woods; I just feel...like we're losing you. Now is this about Charming?"

Fiona closed her eyes on the pain his name always caused her. "Not everything is about Charming!" she bit.

"Then what is it about?" Lillian implored.

"I just feel more at home when I'm...not here," she answered stiffly.

"Do you have a home out there?"

"Yes. No. Sort of." Fiona rubbed her temple where a headache was starting. "We live underground; it's a lot nicer than it sounds."

"Who's 'we'?"

"The ogres," Fiona answered.

"How is that a home?" Harold asked.

Fiona shrugged. "We don't call each other a 'problem,'" she answered. "We love, accept, and support each other; and we don't give ultimatums. I'd much rather be an ogre with friends, than a human without." She started walking to the palace, leaving Harold and Lillian to consider her words.

Lillian looked at her husband, who nodded encouragement. They hurried after her. "Fiona," Lillian called, and their daughter turned with a sigh. Lillian smiled, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "How's this for an ultimatum?"

-x

A month later, the kingdom was bustling with activity as humans and ogres occupied every room.

"Are the beds ready?" Gretched asked Cookie.

"I was just gonna start that."

"I already did it," Brogan answered, hurrying down the stairs. "But you can start breakfast."

"It's done," Cookie answered.

"Great. I'm starving." Brogan was smiling as he practically jogged toward the dining room. He walked through the doors and took a seat at the table. "Look at it all," he groaned, and grabbed a fork. "Even Cookie's gonna need fat pants."

"One step ahead'a you, man," Cookie answered, much to Brogan's embarrassment. "It's all thanks to Fiona an' her garden."

"Where is she?"

"The garden."

Brogan smiled, putting his fork down. "Of course. Save me some," he added, as he got up. He let himself out onto the balcony and put his hands on his hips, watching Fiona. "Breakfast is on the table."

In her ogre form, Fiona stood and turned to face him. "Hey! The garden looks pretty good, right?"

"You look better," Brogan answered, and she smiled as he came closer. They kissed tenderly, and walked inside to start a new day filled with friendship, family, and futures.

xxxx 


End file.
